


A Crown for Sunny

by MysticaltigerSorceress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Other, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticaltigerSorceress/pseuds/MysticaltigerSorceress
Summary: A piece for the One Piece of Summer challenge, based on the prompt flower.
Kudos: 8





	A Crown for Sunny

“Robin, want to lend us a hand?” Robin glanced up from her book to be greeted by a very curious sight. Haven was resting on a blanket while behind her stood three massive piles of wildflowers which sounded oddly like Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

“My, what are you planning to do with so many flowers?” She smiled and rested her book in her lap. Luffy’s head poked around his ginormous pile with a cheek splitting grin.

“We’re going to make a flower castle!”

“FLOWER CROWNS, NOT A CASTLE!” Usopp corrected and dropped his armful on the grass.

"I told them if they picked  _ a few  _ flowers we could make crowns," Haven chuckled, "but it appears they got a little excited."

“How many hands would you like?” She cheekily grew several arms near Usopp and picked out some flowers.

“However many you feel like lending!” Haven laughed and willed several flowers to herself to begin her first crown. 

Luffy dropped his pile on top of Haven’s legs and started to tangle the stems together, while Chopper listened intently to Usopp as he demonstrated how to braid the stems and told tales of his time in the Boin Archipelago.

Robin used her extra hands to gather her supplies and after observing Usopp with an extra eye (followed by a scream of terror from Chopper), she began to carefully braid the stems in the pattern he demonstrated.

“What are you idiots up to?” Sanji peered over Luffy’s shoulder to examine his work. Luffy held up a… slightly depressing chain of flowers, wilted and crinkled but somehow staying together in a circle of sorts.

“Good start, Luffy!” Haven giggled at the sight and used a bit of her touch to help him out. She then took his crown and added to it a crown of sunflowers she made and set both on top of his hat. Luffy yelled in excitement and began tangling even more flowers together. 

“Oh, come here Sanji!” Haven beamed at their cook and motioned for him to kneel next to her. As he crouched over, she lifted a crown of pale blue and pink flowers and set it atop his head. Robin was quite sure she heard the cooks heart skip a beat as he processed the gift.

“Thank you, Haven-chan! What a lovely gift!” He positively glowed from Haven’s attention. “You have such a wonderful touch! I’m bringing out tea, would you like anything to eat too?”

“Just tea is fine, thank you!”

“Would you like anything, Robin-chan?” 

“No, thank you.” Their doting cook twirled away, and Robin lifted her finished crown to show Haven. “How’s this?”

“It's beautiful, I love the colors!” The younger woman beamed. Robin smiled and set the orange and pink crown on her head and watched as the others continued to work. Haven had a smile as bright and infectious as Luffy's which made everything around her so luminous. It made much sense that her devil fruit allowed her to grow plants; it was as if she were the sun itself.

“YAOOOOOOW! This looks like a SUUUUUPER time!” Franky greeted. “Mind if I join in?”

“Of course!” Haven plucked a particular crown from her pile. “I made this one for you, Franky!”

Franky posed along with another SUUUPER and pressed his nose to adjust his hairstyle from a large spiky hairdo to two long braids so Haven could place the crown of large red flowers on his head.

“That is quite a lot of flowers.” Jinbe strolled up with Brook, the two having been visiting all morning. “What do you plan to do with the rest?”

“Eh, I'll figure it out! And I have a crown for you two, come here!” Haven pulled another two circlets from her pile. Large yellow and purple flowers for Brook, and orange, red, and yellow flowers for Jinbe. Both combinations looked striking against their black hair and complemented their outfits nicely.

“Yohoho, Haven, you made me blush! But alas! I am only bones, and can't blush!”

“What is all of this?” Nami came down off the Sunny accompanied by Sanji carrying two large trays of food and drinks.

“Flower crowns. I have one for you too, Nami!” Haven gently set a crown of white blossoms on Nami’s orange hair and the cat burglar hugged and thanked her.

“Haven, look at my crown!” Chopper excitedly twirled, a crown of green adorned with white berries hung from his antlers. Usopp showed off his own crown, orange and white and green, and chastised Luffy for the very long chain that he had made.

“It’s beautiful! You did such a good job making it just how you like!” She smiled and Chopper did his little not-at-all-happy-to-be-praised dance. “By the way, where is Zoro?”

“Marimo’s sleeping on Sunny.” Sanji snipped a bit grumpily as he handed a tray to the beasts before serving everyone else. “But where is your crown, Haven-chan?” He switched back to his sweeter voice. Haven lifted the crown she just finished and rested it on her auburn curls: tiny white flowers with a few larger blue blossoms and large green leaves.

“I’ve got one for him too, but now the question is…” She glanced at the still massive pile of flowers. “What do we do with the rest of them?”

“FLOWER CASTLE!” Luffy nominated, lifting his near three-meter chain of flowers.

“You can’t make a castle out of flowers!” Usopp yelled, but Haven eyed his chain then glanced at the ship.

“Hmm, I have an idea! Everyone, make the biggest chain you can, okay!”

Haven started directing her crewmates in making their own chains, laughing and encouraging them, and occasionally helping them when a flower was being particularly stubborn. Robin added in several more hands this time as she wove separate pieces of flower ropes into one. After nearly an hour of braiding, the piles of flowers were gone, all turned into a massive chain of flowers except for one last crown resting next to Haven.

“Sanji, would you hand me my crutches?” Haven thanked him as he brought them over and helped her up. She set the extra crown on her own head and slipped her arms into the elbow crutches and found a spot dead center in front of the Thousand Sunny. “Ready girl?” She carefully balanced on her left leg and lifted her hands. The chain shifted, then moved toward the Sunny in an almost reptilian manner, sliding up the side of the ship and winding itself through the ‘rays’, until the figurehead had a wonderfully colorful crown, just like the crew.

Luffy and Chopper were yelling “SO COOL!!” with stars in their eyes and everyone admired her handiwork. (Usopp claimed most of the credit, since he of course showed Haven how to braid flowers). Haven smiled and thanked everyone for helping her, then excused herself and headed toward the Thousand Sunny.

Robin watched curiously as Haven boarded the Sunny Go. She blossomed an eye on the mast, just in time to see Haven gently set a crown on Zoro’s head. He remained asleep, oblivious to the white and red flowers now adorning his green hair. Haven watched him for a quiet moment, before she quietly slipped away so as not to disturb his slumber. Robin smiled as she saw something Haven didn’t. A tiny corner of Zoro’s lips seemed to twitch up before he started snoring again. Perhaps it wasn’t just plants that Haven could make bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this (not at two am *cough*). But if you want to check out more works from this challenge, go to [doctorgerth](https://doctorgerth.tumblr.com/) and [laws-yellow-submarine](https://laws-yellow-submarine.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and check out the tag #onepieceofsummer on tumblr!


End file.
